1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for mounting and interconnecting a cartridge with a circuit board or the like and in particular to a system wherein a single holder can be utilized with a wide variety of cartridges.
2. The Prior Art
There is a growing need for electronic equipment to be able to accommodate memory, and other add-on components, in the form of cartridges so that primary equipment can be readily adapted to perform a wide variety of functions. An example of this would be cartridges containing tapes having computer programs thereon and which cartridges could be inserted into a portion of a computer to run a specific program. Likewise, a cartridge could contain an information storage system, such as a bubble memory, and be inserted into a computer in order to supply it with specific information relating to a particular program. Heretofore, systems that were capable of handling cartridges have not had the desired versatility and/or were extremely expensive.